Come on, she says
by Thegirlwonder09
Summary: "Come on," she says. You follow her, not knowing where you're going, but you don't care. You only care that she's with you.


"Come on," she says. You follow her, not knowing where you're going, but you don't care. You only care that she's with you.

"Wait up!" You say, since she's walking so fast in those damn high heeled texan boots. She turns back and smiles that smile at you. You know, that smile the person who you care about more than anyone gives you.

"Then stop being such a huckleberry and speed up." You just chuckle and walk faster to catch up to her.

* * *

"Ranger Rick." She's looking at you, with her lovely blonde hair sprawling like a waterfall onto your desk, smelling like strawberries and honeysuckle. You're so lost in her that you miss her next sentence. "Lucas," she says. You startle out of your trance to hear her ask you if you want to come over later. You just nod and smile, while inside your happy as hell.

* * *

"You're my best friend you know." Her comment catches you off guard.

"What about Riley?" You ask. She shrugs.

"She's my sister. You're my best friend. There's a difference you know." You just smile. "So, are we going to watch "Texas" or not?" Her eyes gleam with mirth. You groan, wondering how she got your roped into watching a soap opera set in Texas. Then you remember when she asked you, with that smile on her face and god, her eyes. You don't know how you can say no to her. At that moment, you vow never to say no to that Blonde Beauty.

* * *

You're sitting on her bed next to her and she's singing under her breath. You start to drift off, lulled to sleep by her tantalizing voice. She's just singing a simple tune, but she makes it sound like it was fit for the gods. "Lucas?" her voice wakes you up.

"Yes?" you ask.

"Can you go turn off the light?" You nod, knowing she must be tired after a long day. You get up and turn off the light and crawl back into bed with her. She snuggles into your chest. "Thanks for being here Ranger Rick."

"Of course," You say, never wanting to leave her arms.

* * *

"How could you do that to me!" She yells at you, tears streaming down her face.

"I thought I was protecting you!" You yell back, so scared of losing her at that moment, but you were so fueled by anger that that thought was pushed that the back of your mind.

"Lucas he was my boyfriend! I loved him and you just beat him up!"

"He was cheating on you!" You yell. She stops crying, her expression replaced by anger.

"Get. Out," She says.

"Ma-"

"GET OUT!" She yells pointing toward the door. "I NEVER WANT TO SPEAK TO YOU AGAIN!" You feel like you've been shot in the heart. Your worst fear came true.

* * *

It's been a year since you've talked to her. She kept to her promise and did not speak to you. She never even made eye contact. She avoided you everyday and everyday, your heart broke. You want to see her smile. You want to watch "Texas" with her and you just want her. That fight broke up their friend group. Sure the other three still talk to you, but she never has. So you just wait. You wait until the day she will say one word to you.

* * *

"Lucas." She's standing there, right in front of you. The wind is blowing her hair into different directions and leaves are scattered all around her. But you only care that she spoke to you.

"Yes?" You say. You can see tears dripping down her face.

"You were right. He was a cheater. Why, why didn't I listen to you in the first place!" She yells, tears now flowing down her face, getting her art splattered scarf wet. You just react, crossing the very short distance between you and her and gathering her up in a hug. She sobs into your chest. You don't care. All you can think about is that she's finally in your arms again. Right where she's supposed to be.

* * *

You're sitting in the library with her, reading while she draws. Your both silent, until she speaks up.

"Hey Ranger Rick?" You look up with a look of question on your face. She just smiles. "Will you always be there for me?"

"ShortStack, I'll always be there for you. No matter what." You then smile at her and she smiles back. She goes back to her drawing, but you just stare at her. In your head you're thinking that someone would have to kill you to not be there for her.

* * *

"What are you doing Huckleberry?" she asks, when you keep staring at her, your eyes dark as Hades's realm. You start to walk to her, stopping when her back hits the wall.

"When we fought, that was the hardest year of my life. Then seeing that guy hit on you, that's when I realized, I love you. I've loved you since you broke up with me on that subway, since you called me Ranger Rick." You stop talking and just lean in and kiss her. She doesn't do anything and that's when you think she doesn't love you back. You back out of the kiss and turn to leave, but a hand on your wrist stops you. You turn around just in time to have her lips molded onto yours. You kiss her back, putting all your love into that kiss. It feels like a lifetime, you kissing her in her room. When you break apart, you both have smiles on you face, so big they look like your face is splitting open.

"Lucas, I've loved you since you put a rose in my mouth. I am never letting you go." And you smile, knowing you finally got the girl.

* * *

The years passed by. During that time, you got married to the short stack of pancakes that you loved so dearly and she gave you three beautiful kids. It was the day the kids were all at school and they were lying in bed.

"Hey Lucas," your beautiful wife asks.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we would still be together, if you hadn't moved to New York?" You prop up onto your elbow and look at her lying there, hair sprawled around her like a halo of golden beauty.

"Maya Penelope Friar, we were made for each other. No matter what had happened, we would have ended up together. In any world, in any time, we would always be together." She smiles and you swoop down and kiss her. You think back to that day when she said "Come on." And your so damn happy that you followed her.

 **I hope you liked it! If you guys want me to write more about a scene from this story, just review or PM me. I hope you liked it! Please review!**


End file.
